


Hopeless (Lance's pov)

by Miciia



Series: hopeless [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Smut, female genitals, heith and lotura mentioned, homeless!shiro, i don't mean to fetishize or romanticize homeless people, lawyer!lance, platonic sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miciia/pseuds/Miciia
Summary: It was raining hard that night when Lance came back from work. It had been a long day that day and he couldn't wait to get home and take a bath. He was walking down the streets, the rain pouring against his umbrella. The office was only a twenty minutes walk from his office and Lance liked walking but he was regretting his decision to walk that day. He hurried, he didn't want to get colder than he already was.





	Hopeless (Lance's pov)

**Author's Note:**

> this story is divided in two: Lance's pov and Shiro's pov, so read both if you please.

It was raining hard that night when Lance came back from work. It had been a long day that day and he couldn't wait to get home and take a bath. He was walking down the streets, the rain pouring against his umbrella. The office was only a twenty minutes walk from his office and Lance liked walking but he was regretting his decision to walk that day. He hurried, he didn't want to get colder than he already was. Lance turned left into a pedestrian street where he saw someone sitting against a wall, holding their legs tightly against their chest and their head buried in their knees. Lance stopped at the sight and smelled the air. Aside from the scent of the rain, he could smell the scent of the person, a young male omega. Lance took in another breath and gasped. There was no mistaking it, the person had presented as an omega less than a year ago which meant he was seventeen at least and nineteen at most. What was he doing in the streets in this weather? Was he waiting for someone? His smell indicated he hadn't taken a shower in a long time, he was most likely homeless. Lance couldn't believe it, a homeless teen. Homeless people were not uncommon in this big city but Lance had never seen someone that young in the streets. Lance walked up to the young man and kneeled in front of him. He shared his umbrella with the boy.

“hi, my name is Lance, I’m 27 years old, I'm a lawyer. Do you need anything?”

The boy looked up at him, his hair was on the shorter side but it looked greasy and unkempt. His black eyes were puffy and lined with dark circles. His fair complexion made him look sick, he didn't have any color on his skin. He looked thin, and soaking wet. He looked young, so young, too young. His eyes widened when he took in Lance's sight. He pressed his legs tighter against his chest. He looked to the side and red appeared on his cheeks and he looked a little bit more alive. Lance smiled, he was an alpha after all. Lance took all of his might to not touch the omega despite his instincts: they didn't know each other.

“do you need anything? You don't have to talk, just nod or shake your head”

The omega didn't move nor speak. He glanced up at Lance and blushed even harder. Lance smelled the air. He didn't smell like he was in heat, this was very uncommon for an omega to react this way to an alpha, maybe Lance was the first alpha he ever met.

“are you homeless?”

The omega nodded. Lance was happy with the answer and tried to ask more questions.

“are you cold? Are you hungry? I'm not your enemy, I’m here to help you”

Lance's heart broke when the omega glared at him. The glare was a weird combination with the blushing but Lance didn't mention it.

“do you need money?”

Still no answers. The boy didn't look like he would talk anytime soon.

“you're blushing, am I the first alpha you meet?”

The omega furrowed his eyebrows, deepening his glare. _Oops wrong subject_.

“why are you glaring?”

The omega bared his teeth. Lance sighed.

“I'm sorry I annoyed you with my questions. I'll leave now but first let me give you some money, my umbrella and my coat. Do you want them?”

The omega looked up at Lance, but didn't say anything. Lance took off his raincoat and gave it to the boy as well as his umbrella. He also gave the boy 15 euros. Lance was wealthy and used to giving money to homeless people, as much as his budget would allow him to. The boy's eyes widened and he opened his mouth slightly when he received the gifts. He looked at the gifts, then at Lance's eyes. He couldn't believe it. Lance stood up.

“than... thanks” the omega said with a crooked voice.

Lance smiled gently before he left the boy. He was soaked when he got home but he was happy he got to help the omega. He was hoping he'd never see the omega again yet another part of him was wishing to meet him again someday.

~~

On Lance's days off, he used to go out drinking with his best friends from high school. And on that Saturday it was no exception. They were in the downtown area, sitting at a cafe. Katie, Hunk and Keith, Lance's best friends, were having quite the conversation about a new series with robots named Voltron. Lance knew he should watch the series but he had so much work these days he couldn't make time for anything. Lance sneezed suddenly, alarming his friends.

“you're sneezing quite a lot today” Keith said.

“don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing” Lance said.

Katie put her hand on Lance's forehead.

“you're hot”

Lance winked. “thanks”

Katie rolled her eyes. “nevermind he's perfectly fine”

“if you're not feeling okay you can leave you know, you're not saying anything” Hunk said.

Lance sighed. He was tired after all. But he also wanted to stay with his friends for a bit longer.

“I'll leave in half an hour then, I'm really tired”

They changed the subject, talking about Katie's and Hunk's hobby. They were both engineer in different major: Hunk was a technician and Pidge a computer scientist. Together they were making a tiny robot meant to be used as a pet called project rover. They were talking excitedly about their advancement on the robot when Lance noticed a black and white umbrella from the corner of his eye that looked exactly like his old umbrella. His head snapped to the side to check if it was the same omega as three days ago and it was. It warmed Lance's heart to see that the omega had taken his presents.

“do you know him?” Keith asked.

Lance looked at Keith. Katie and Hunk were brainstorming about troubles they were facing with the robot.

“he has the same umbrella as you do” Keith pointed out.

Lance shrugged. “I don't know him, it must be a coincidence.”

Lance did his best to not turn around and look at the omega some more. He wanted to get closer to him and get a whiff of his smell. Lance shook his head, he couldn't do such a thing. The rule number one of being a good alpha was to not get close to an omega just to smell them. It was plain rude. Lance looked back at his friends: they were all betas. He envied them sometimes, not being bothered by alpha instincts whenever they met an unmated omega.

“Lance? You're daydreaming again” Katie said, snapping her fingers in front of Lance's face.

“what were you thinking about? Omegas?” Keith asked.

“n-no! I wasn't!” Lance blushed.

“ow come on, it's okay to think about mating” Hunk said. “you're almost 28 after all”

“do you think there are still unmated omegas your age?” Keith asked with a smirk.

“that's it I'm leaving” Lance stood up, his cheeks red.

He was always very shy when the subject of a mate was coming up. The term mate was reserved for alpha and omega relationship. Lance couldn't handle the touchy subject, he was the only one to not have a lover in their group. Pidge was aromantic and uninterested in having a relationship and Hunk and Keith had been an item for over five years.

“come on don't leave just because of that, we're sorry” Hunk said.

“no, I'm tired, I want to go home and sleep for the whole day.” Lance said before he left. He waved to his friends before turning his back on them. Lance looked around as he was starting to walk, in case he would see the omega. But it seemed he was already gone. Lance huffed, he could still remember the omega's sweet smell despite the fact that he hadn't taken a bath in a long time.

~~

Lance was walking home from his job early that day, he had taken work to do at home. It was a nice weather, hot but windy. Lance was whistling happily, his client won the trial. He decided to make a detour to go home that day, walking through a park near his home. There was a lot of dogs in this park and Lance was dreaming of owning a dog one day. He loved dogs. Lance was daydreaming about the kind of dog he'd like to own when the wind changed direction and blew a new smell. Lance had to put his hand over his nose, the scent was reeking of alpha musk, heat and sweat. Lance looked around the park, someone was sitting against a tree as far away from the path as possible. Lance recognized his umbrella and raincoat on the person. Lance decided to approach the person. The smell got more intense as he walked up to him, no doubt he was the one stinking. He was holding his legs tightly against his chest. The omega looked up at him when he heard him walking up to him. It was the same omega he met three weeks before. Lance couldn't help but care for him. He was just too young to be out in the streets. He kneeled in front of the omega.

“hi, I don't know if you remember me but we met before, I'm Lance.”

The omega didn't answer, his eyes were red from crying.

“can I do something for you?” Lance asked.

The omega looked down at his feet. Lance noticed the bite mark peeking out from under his coat. Lance was glad it wasn't on his nape.

“do you need a collar?”

Lance knew how dangerous it could be to be an unmated omega, most omega decided to wear a collar to protect themselves from being marked. Lance thought that a collar was a must have for an unmated homeless omega.

“can you talk?” Lance asked with the gentlest voice he could manage.

He wasn't angry at the omega for not talking, he wouldn't trust himself if he were in that same situation.

“if you can't talk it's okay, just nod or shake your head. I'm just worried about you.”

Lance waited for an answer that seemed to never come.

“I can talk” the omega eventually answered, pressing his legs against his chest. “please leave me alone.”

Lance sighed, of course the omega didn't want him around. Lance reached into his pocket to find his wallet. He handed a 50 euros bill to the omega. The omega's eyes widened immensely.

“no I can't take it this is way too much, please take it back” the omega pushed Lance's hand.

“I insist, 50 euros is nothing to me, but it might be enough to rent a hotel room and buy yourself a collar. Please take it.”

Lance would never miss 50 euros, he had much more money saved in his bank account.

“no, I can't take it, I already took your coat and umbrella and 15 euros, I can't take any more from you”

Lance took the omega's hand and pushed his bill into his palm.

“I'm sorry but you'll have to take it. You need a bath and good night of sleep”

the omega looked at the bill in his hand before nodding.

“I swear I'll give you your money back when I can” the omega said.

Lance smiled.

“take your time, I’m not in a hurry.”

Lance stood up and left the omega alone with the money in his hand. He was happy he could help the poor omega a little bit. He liked helping others and this one omega was special to Lance, probably because he was so young. He wished to be able to meet him again but at the same time he hoped not because he couldn't hope for him to stay homeless. Lance decided he would be happy to meet the omega again when he wasn't homeless anymore.

~~

Lance sighed. His mother had just called him. She wanted to talk to him about his younger brother's baby that was going to be born in eight months. It was a great news for the family but Lance knew it was just an excuse to remind Lance he should have a mate already. Alphas over 25 without a lover were rare. Lance's three siblings were an omega and two betas, since their parents were a beta and an omega. Lance had been the only exception. And he was the only one of his siblings without a lover and babies. His younger brother of 25 years old was going to have a baby, his older brother of 28 years old had three babies and his older sister of 33 years old had one baby. Lance always used the excuse of being busy with his studies but his sister had found her own lover when she was studying to be a doctor. Lance couldn't use this excuse anymore and his mother really wanted him to meet some cute omega. But lance wasn't interested in the least, he wasn't in a rush to find his significant other. He tried telling his mom again and again but it didn't seem to stay in her head. And now even his father was insisting on him meeting his lover. Lance couldn't tell them he had his eyes on a cute alpha called Allura from his workplace but she already had someone called Lotor. Lance had been sad but it was just a mere crush, he didn't have any feelings for her yet. No there was no one who really captured Lance's eyes, until he thought about the homeless omega. He shook his head, the omega was far too young for Lance and even if he was cute and pretty he was vulnerable and Lance didn't want to take advantage of him.

~~

Lance would be lying if he said he didn't look around the town to search for the homeless omega while he was walking to meet his friends this Sunday. He didn't catch a glimpse of the omega at all, and he was kinda sad and happy. He really wanted the omega to stop being homeless once and for all. After he said goodbye to his friends, he started walking home and looking around for the omega. He entered a street and recognized the omega. Lance could smell his real smell for once, and it was nice and fresh, just as excepted from a young omega. Lance hesitated when he walked next to the omega. He glanced at him: the omega was staring at Lance. Lance turned to face him.

“hi” Lance tried.

“hi” the omega answered after a few seconds.

“how are you?” Lance asked.

“I'm fine thanks”

Lance smiled at the omega. He kneeled down to be face to face with him.

“did you appreciate the hotel night?”

“how do you know?” the omega said defensively.

“your scent”

“oh”

The omega blushed. Lance found it adorable. He took a good look at the omega who was looking nicer than before, thanks to a good night of sleep probably. Lance had to admit he was cute, beautiful even. But he didn't like thinking this way about someone as young as him.

“it was nice” the omega said suddenly, shaking Lance out of his thoughts. 

“I'm glad you appreciated it” Lance smiled.

He stood up.

“I should get going now, see you”

Lance liked talking with the omega, even though it was nothing at all. He was curious about him after all. And he pitied him a bit. Lance shook his head, he shouldn't pity him.

~~

It was time for Lance's lunch break. He went out the courthouse to take a breath of fresh air. He was working on a difficult case. He liked it but at the same time it was hard. He sighed heavily, he was still wearing his black robe so he couldn't just go and eat something. He looked at the bakery across the street. He really wanted to eat. He went back inside the court and took off his robe where he left his belongings. He walked swiftly around the corridors, greeting some colleagues on the way. He didn't have that much time before the audience would start again so he had to hurry to eat. When he got out of the bakery, he bumped into the homeless omega he had talked to earlier in the week. Lance nodded to the omega before he left. His work was waiting for him.

~~

Lance was walking around the town, it was a holiday. Lance loved May for all the holidays it had. Sadly, it was the last holiday of the month. Lance had decided to take a walk in the biggest park of the city. He was happy to see kids running around, he couldn't wait to see his nephews and nieces. They were the cutest things alive. Lance sat down on a bench and read his favorite magazine that was about science. Lance loved science and technology. He would have loved to be an engineer but he was even happier that he got to be a lawyer. He read an article about omega's cycle and the new heat suppressants that were invented. Lance couldn't be happier, he knew how bad heats could be. He read more of the article and was less than pleased to read about all the side effects: acne, less libido, no periods, infertility, heart problems, cancer even. They were far away from being able to stop heats without it being a threat to an omega's health. Lance was almost done with the article when he heard someone sit next to him. Lance looked to the side and he recognized the homeless omega.

“hello” the omega said without looking at him.

“hi” Lance smiled.

It had been a week since the last time he saw him, even if it was very brief. Lance looked back into his magazine. He was happy to see that the omega was starting the conversation for once.

“how are you?” Lance asked.

He wasn't waiting for an answer.

“I'm fine”

The omega shifted next to him.

“what are you reading?” the omega asked.

Lance looked to the side and saw he was closer than a few seconds ago, a little too close for comfort.

“an article about heat suppressants, do you want to read it?” Lance asked, giving him the magazine.

The omega took the magazine in his hands. He leaned back and started to read. His eyes were roaming the paper, he was not reading every word. His eyes eventually settled into an erratic rhythm. Lance smelled the air and he noticed the distinct smell of blood in the omega's scent. He leaned down and looked between the omega's legs and noticed a blood stain on the gray jeans. He didn't know if he should tell the omega but he decided he probably should.

“I'm sorry, I'm going to sound extremely rude, but are you aware you're on your period?” Lance asked.

The omega stopped reading and looked between his legs. He closed them immediately, his face was beet red. The omega's eyes became wet and a tear rolled against his cheek.

“do you have pads or tampons with you?” Lance asked.

“no” the omega breathed out.

“you can ask the family planning to give you some protections I think but it's far away”

“I know”

The omega was definitely crying now. Lance gave him a tissue.

“is it your first period?” Lance asked.

He hoped he wasn't stepping into rude territory but he definitely was.

“yes” the omega whispered.

Lance had been right, the omega had presented less than a month before he met him the first time.

“I know that pads are more comfortable than tampons at first, and I need to do some grocery shopping before I go back home. Do you want me to buy you some pads?”

“I can't accept more from you, I already took so much”

“don't worry, it's nothing but a gift to help you. This is not something you can control after all.”

The omega looked at Lance.

“I'll give you your money back someday, I swear” he said with determination in his eyes.

Lance was happy because it meant he would meet the omega again someday, even if they stopped talking.

“okay, but first blow your nose” Lance smiled.

The omega used the tissue and Lance gave him another one to dry his eyes.

“do you want to come with me? Or you can wait here until I'm done.”

“I'll wait for you” he said quickly. “I stink and...”

“you don't want to come with me?”

the omega nodded.

“I understand, I'll be back as soon as I can. Wait for me around here okay?”

“okay”

Lance left the omega with the magazine and left to find the closest grocery store. He came back 15 minutes later with the pads and some random items he didn't need. The omega was still waiting for him on the same bench with the magazine opened. Lance smiled. He found he was smiling way too much when he was with the omega.

“do you find that magazine interesting?” he asked when he was facing the omega.

The omega jumped on his seat from fear. He glared at Lance for scaring him.

“I have the pads. It's the ones my brother and sister use so I hope it'll suit you.”

“thanks” the omega took the pads and put them into his bag.

“I can wash your pants and underwear for you if you want, I might be able to get the blood out of it.” Lance suggested.

The omega looked down at his pants. He pondered for a minute.

“okay, wait for me”

It was Lance's time to wait for the omega. He took back his magazine and finished reading another article before the omega was back.

“Shiro” he said while giving the rolled up pants.

Lance raised an eyebrow at him.

“Shiro, it's my name.”

“oh”

Lance smiled, he was happy he finally earned Shiro's trust enough for him to tell him his name. He was a little too happy to know something as trivial as Shiro's name.

“goodbye Shiro”

“goodbye Lance”

Lance left Shiro alone. He had some washing to do and he knew it should be done before the blood was dry.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this is a blast! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
